


Not What She Expected

by missblatherskite



Series: The Kiss Is Not What She Expected [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: First kiss





	Not What She Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of one shots based around the sentence "The kiss is not what she expected."

She had stayed behind after the party—Brooke didn’t like being alone much these days—under the guise of helping to clean up. It seemed to happen quickly. One moment she was helping shut out the last of the guests, observing the mess—cups on surfaces, on the floor, a slight stain of the rug—and the next minute Brooke was in front of her, thanking her for being there, and leaning in until her breathe was ghosting her face.

 

The kiss was not was she expected. It wasn’t feather light—it wasn’t that soft. And it wasn’t that hard. When she had imagined kissing Brooke, when she had allowed herself to, she had thought it would have been surer, not as much a hesitant press of lips trying to come off as confident.

 

She kissed back, of course she kissed back, automatic but quickly backed by how much she wanted to. And when they broke off she could see Brooke’s unsurely, the hope that she hadn’t made a mistake, so different than the confidence she seemed to always show when it came to boys.

 

And when she smiled, Brooke’s answering one was blinding.


End file.
